Soundtrack of My Life
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: Usagi begins to realize that maybe thier is more to destiney and fate. Her past tells her one thing, and her present tells her another. In the end who does remain, and who will she always love.
1. Chapter 1

Alright now that college is done and over, and I'm all smart now :-p I finally have time to write again. I know most of you are hoping I'll update infection, and Iwill return to it. I still have a lot of mapping out to do in that story and how I want to direct it. Right now this new fic has been mapped out to a certain extent. I really think you guys will love it. It will have a surprise paring. I tell you right now this fic will different than all of the other ones I have written. I will tell you the following; This fic will have

Femslash

Usagi will not be paired with Michiru.

Offer an explanation to Usagi's poor grades and gravity problems

Music, I don't own any of the songs I use.

Final Fantasy Characters will be used, because there cool, but it will not be a crossover fic i.e., she will not travel to another dimension and meet Lighting or Squall or someting.

Mamoru will cheat.

The Tuskino's well be jerks to Usagi, though not the typical reason I have them be jerks to her.

Characters will be out of character.

The ages of the scouts will be closer together, i.e. Mamoru isn't going to be like 25 and dating a 16 year old.

Set after Stars

What I can't tell you is if I want the other scouts to betray her, or if I want an enemy in it.

Things that I reference I don't own just like I don't own Sailor Moon. If you can't handle any of this I suggest you click the back button in the upper left hand corner of the screen. Ok on to the fic.

* * *

_'Destiny and fate. If an event occurs, one says it must be fate or it is destiny. But are they really interchangeable. Destiny says I am suppose to marry Mamoru, yet fate says something different. It's funny how life works out. One moment Mamoru and I were lovers, then everything changes, and we are reborn. The scouts tend to live in the past, well except for one. Nobody seems to live for the present. The past suggests that it is our destiny to be together, but what if that's not what fate wants_?' "Usagi," Ami called, snapping the blonde out of here inner dialogue.

Usagi looked up from her paper, and looked over to Ami, "What's up?"

"Do you understand the problem now?"

Usagi looked down at her paper and sighed in frustration. "No sorry."

"She probably spaced out again," Rei said.

"Yeah sorry," Usagi muttered.

"Here I'll explain it again. This time try and pay attention," Ami sighed.

"Yeah odango, you need all the help you can get," Seiya smirked, causing the group to chuckle a little bit.

"By the way, thanks for letting use study here during this huge heat weave Haruka," Yaten said.

"No problem. We all have to cram for finals," Haruka replied.

"Yeah some more than others," Michiru teased.

"Come on Usagi, you have to study harder otherwise you will be stuck in summer school," Setsuna scolded.

'Fuck all of you. I don't understand half of this crap because I can't read it. Let's not even get started on the fact that I don't understand most of the lectures in school anyway.' "Alright I'll try harder," Usagi relented.

"OH MY GOD," Minako screamed.

"What?" Mamoru inquired.

"Rose Skywalker, and Lenne Leingod, are performing together," Minako screeched, pointing to the T.V. screen in front of them.

"NO WAY," the rest of the senshi screamed as they tried to shove each other in order to get a better view.

"I totally love them," Galaxia sighed.

"Most defiantly. They almost never team up for anything. Shuyin Zelpher and Lenne team up more than Lenne and Rose," Michiru agreed.

"That's because their styles are generally different. Every once in a while they team up together. However Leingod, is far better than Skywalker," Hotaru said.

"I know. Opposites do attract. They are Hollywood's hottest couple," Galaxia sighed… again.

"I know right. I love both of their styles," Michiru said.

"I would love to be Lenne," Minako squealed.

"Oh, so you have the hotts for Skywalker. After all she does have those mysterious violet eyes, and that long flowing black hair," Kakyuu joked.

"She better not," Yatan grumbled.

"Of course not," Minako said before she gave her girlfriend a kiss, "I just meant that she is a musical genius that's all. Besides the way her and Skywalker fell in love… so romantic. It was fate that brought them together."

"Besides Leingod is hotter. Her long brown hair, and deep brown eyes, I could just stare into them forever," Seiya gushed.

"Oh, but don't you have Rei for that," Haruka snickered.

"Well yeah, but Lenne is Lenne," Seiya blushed as dug herself into a deeper hole.

"Oh I see how it is," Rei mutterd, "How do you feel about the couch tonight?"

"Rei, she's not somebody I would actually pursue. You're the love of my life," Seiya soothed, trying to save her skin… and bed.

"I was just kidding love, no need to panic," Rei chuckled, "Besides we all have that one celebrity crush."

"Well her and Skywalker are world renowned artists. It would be interesting to see who would rather have Lenne and who would rather have Rose." Michiru agreed.

'Why does this not surprise me? Of course they would love the two of them. See this is fate at work for you. Lenne and Rose together forever.' "Usako," Mamoru called, snapping Usagi out of her thoughts again.

"Huh," Usagi asked.

"Who do you like better?" Mamoru questioned.

"Skywalker…she inspires Leingod," Usagi answered with a smile as she caught site of Hotaru.

"But its Skywalker's love and devotion toward Leingod, that keeps her grounded and moving forward," Hotaru countered, as she held Usagi's eyes for a moment before looking toward the T.V. No one noticed their little exchange; they were all too preoccupied looking at the screen.

"The moment you have all been waiting for, Lenne Leingod and Rose Skywalkers new music video, Telephone," the host cried out.

"I love this song," the group screamed out as they glued themselves to the T.V.

(AN. I don't own Telephone by Lady Gaga. Did anyone else know that this song was originally for Britney Spears.)

Rose:

_Hello, Hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh? Your breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm Kinda busy_

_K-Kinda busy_

_K-Kinda busy_

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second, its my favorite song their gunna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

_You should've made plans with me, you knew that I was free_

_And know you wont stop calling me, I'm kinda bussy._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna think anymore._

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop Telephonin' me_

_Stop Telephonin' me_

_I'm busy_

_I'm busy_

_Stop Telephonin' me_

_Stop Telephonin' me_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

Lenne:

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone_

_Won't make me leave, no faster_

_Put my coat on faster_

_Leave my girls faster_

_I should've left my phone at home_

_'Cause this is a disaster_

_Callin' like a collector_

_Sorry, I cannot answer._

Rose:

_Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party_

_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

Lenne:

_Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, cause I'll be dancin'_

_Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Tonight I'm not takin no calls,_

_Cause I'll be dancin'_

Both:

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna think anymore._

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna think anymore._

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_My telephone, m-m-m-my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club_

_And I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_My telephone, m-m-m-my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club_

_And I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

Other:

_We're sorry the number you have reached is out of service at this time_

_Please check the number, or try your call again._

"That was amazing, I love it," Kakyuu commented.

"One of the best songs done by them," Taiki agreed.

_'Oh if only they knew the story behind that…Seriously Mamoru, stop calling me when I'm out or how about just in general. Actually come to think of it, how did they understand it? It's in English…I get that Japanese students learn it from an early age, but to be able to understand every word…well I guess it's not an overly complex song' _"Hey guys, you understood the whole song?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah. It is in English," Rei confirmed.

"It may not be our first language, and it is a little difficult to understand at times but yeah for the most part we understand it," Ami seconded.

"I guess you need to study harder in English then. Otherwise you would have understood the song," Galaxia said.

"Maybe you should switch to that, since math seems to be getting you nowhere," Setsuna said.

_'Fuck all of you. English is my first language, which is why I school all of you in English class…not that any of you would know…none of you are in that class. It's not my fault that I am having an excruciating time learning Japanese. Unlike America, Japan doesn't seem to have a program that ease's you into Japanese.'_ (AN: I don't know if that is actually true. I do know though that in the America, people from a foreign country, which does not have English as a primary language, are required to take a remedial English class in order to ease into the school system. Well at least my school did.) "Actually it's getting late. I said I would be home for dinner," Usagi lied as she packed up her stuff.

"Do you want a few of us to come over later to help you study," Makoto asked.

"Yeah especially since you need English help. After all the best way to learn it, is to listen to more Lenne and more Rose," Minako said.

"No," Usagi said sharply. The scouts just stared in shock as she never has said anything in that tone of voice to them before. "Well what I mean is I will just ask my mom for help. She studied English in college." _'Well that's kinda true…she did use English in college_.'

"Oh ok. See you late Usagi," the scouts said as Usagi left.

Later that night, Tokyo's inhabitants slept soundly a team of artists were busy at work. Orchid's (AN thank you crayola crayons for coming up with the name of the studio) studio remained open to those who deeply inspired by the day's events.

"_Play it back_," Tohma Seguchi said (AN Don't own him either).

The woman in the recording room sighed heavily. She was tall and tan and drop dead gorgeous at the tender age of 19. She wore a pair of 6 inch black stilettos, followed by skinny jeans running up her long legs. Her belt was more of a violate sash, that matched with blue vest she was wearing on top of a white cami. Shaking her head of brown locks, her brown eyes opened. "_Ugghh. It's pure crap_," Lenne growled, frustrated.

"_You don't like it_?" Seguchi asked.

"_Not really. It's missing something. It just sounds lifeless_," Lenne pointed out.

"_This is true. Normally your songs are based on things that occur in your life or your emotions that inspire you_," a new voice said. The black haired, violet eyed, 20 year-old goddess stepped in the recording room with Lenne. She wore a simple pair of black boots, jeans and a purple cami.

"_Rose-chan_," Lenne greeted as she moved to her lover, "_You inspire me_." The pair shared a brief kiss.

"_I know didn't we cover that this afternoon?_" Rose joked as she pulled Lenne close, resting her head atop of Lenne's.

"_I know right. It took a lot of restraint not lose it this afternoon_," Lenne sighed, content against her lover.

"_Haha yeah, they didn't even notice how offend you really were. After you left the jokes stopped, but a few were cracked every now and then_," Rose said, slightly angered.

"_Grrr those bitch's. If only they knew…. Oooo. I think I got it. Seguchi hit it_," Lenne said as she walked back over to microphone.

Lenne:

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_

_Darling this is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_

_My body's craving, feed the hungry_

_I've devoted myself from Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gunna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_

_And tell you about it._

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's going to get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little diva's or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behaving bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

(AN I don't own Shakira's son She Wolf either).

"_Once again Lenne, you never seem to stop amazing me_," Seguchi praised.

"_Well she is very creative and a musical genius. It's no wonder you can create music on a whim_," Rose said, in awe, as she embraced Lenne from behind.

"_Haha thanks guys. You know who inspired me on that song right_?" Lenne asked, leaning back into Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed, "_Why am I not surprised. It would be interesting to see their reaction if they ever found out though_."

"_It's almost 2. Why don't we call it a night_," Seguchi yawned.

"_Alright_," the pair agreed.

"_You coming back to our place_?" Rose asked.

"_Humm, do I go for 7 hours of tossing and turning because I'm not in your arms or do I go for 5 hours of fantastic sleep, and then get up by 6 in order to sneak back in? I think the choice is obvious_," Lenne said in feigned contemplation.

"_Good I'm glad. Let's go, my beautiful pop princess_," Rose said as she bowed before Lenne.

"_As you wish. You're too much sometime, but I love you even then_," Lenne giggled.

"_Well I would hope you love me all the time_," Rose whispered, her voice husky with affection.

"_Oh I do_."

"_Good, because I will always love you_."

* * *

Alright that's all for chapter 1. I'm trying to avoid the entire over used stuff, while still using it. I want to try and use all of the cliché writings, you know the ones, Usagi is betrayed, runs away, becomes famous (usually a singer), comes back shows the scouts what's what, then they reconcile and the story ends with everyone happily ever after. Hopefully this story will be a break from that, and be a little more realistic. So tell me what you think, and what your thoughts are in a review. Also anyone wanna beta for me? I promise I'll stay active this time =p Till next time.

_English..._work with the idea that they are speaking Japanese as a default. Obviously I don't know Japanese and I am not going to attempt to write in it either. Their for _English_ will be like this.

What I can't tell you is if I want the other scouts to betray her, or if I want an enemy in it. Things that I reference I don't own just like I don't own Sailor Moon. If you can't handle any of this I suggest you click the back button in the upper left hand corner of the screen. Ok on to the fic.

* * *

'Destiny and fate. If an event occurs, one says it must be fate or it is destiny. But are they really interchangeable. Destiny says I am suppose to marry Mamoru, yet fate says something different. It's funny how life works out. One moment Mamoru and I were lovers, then everything changes, and we are reborn. The scouts tend to live in the past, well except for one. Nobody seems to live for the present. The past suggests that it is our destiny to be together, but what if that's not what fate wants?' "Usagi," said Ami, snapping the blonde out of here inner dialog.

Usagi looked up from her paper, and looked over to Ami. "What's up?" asked Usagi.

"Do you understand the problem now?" asked Ami.

Usagi, looked down at her paper and sighed in frustration. "No sorry."

"She probably spaced out again," said Rei.

"Yeah sorry," said Usagi.

"Here I'll explain it again. This time try and pay attention," said Ami.

"Yeah odango, you need all the help you can get," said Seiya causing the group to chuckle a little bit.

"By the way, thanks for letting use study here during this huge heat weave, Haruka" said Yaten.

"No problem. We all have to cram for finals," replied Haruka.

"Yeah some more than others," teased Michiru.

"Come on Usagi, you have to study harder otherwise you will be stuck in summer school," said Setsuna.

'Fuck all of you. I don't understand half of this crap because I can't read it. Let's not even get started on the fact that I don't understand most of the lectures in school anyway.' "Alright I'll try harder," said Usagi.

"OH MY GOD," screamed Minako.

"What," inquired Mamoru.

"Rose Skywalker, and Lenne Leingod, are performing together," said Minako point to the T.V. screen in front of them.

"NO WAY," screamed the rest of the senshi as they tried to shove each other in order to get a better view.

"I totally love them" said Galaxia.

"Most defiantly. They almost never team up for anything. Shuyin Zelpher and Lenne team up more than Lenne and Rose," said Michiru.

"That's because their styles are generally different. Every once in a while they team up together. However Leingod, is far better than Skywalker," said Hotaru.

"I know. Opposites do attract. They are Hollywood's hottest couple," said Galaxia.

"I know right. I love both of their styles," said Michiru.

"I would love to be Lenne," said Minako.

"Oh, so you have the hot's for Skywalker. After all shed does have those mysterious violet eyes, and that long flowing black hair," joked Kakyuu.

"She better not," grumbled Yatan.

"Of course not," said Minako, before she gave Yatan a kiss. "I just meant that she is a musical genius that's all. Besides the way her and Skywalker fell in love…so romantic. It was fate that brought them together."

"Besides Leingod is hotter. Her long brown hair, a deep brown eyes. I could just stare into them forever," gushed Seiya.

"Oh, but don't you have Rei for that," sneakered Haruka.

"Well yeah, but Lenne is Lenne," said Seiya as dug herself into a deeper hole.

"Oh I see how it is," said Rei. "How do you feel about the couch tonight?"

"Rei, she's not somebody I would actually pursue. You're the love of my life," said Seiya.

"I was just kidding love, no need to panic. Besides we all have that one celebrity crush," said Rei.

"Well her and Skywalker are world renowned artists. It would be interesting to see who would rather have Lenne and who would rather have Rose." said Michiru.

'Why does this not surprise me. Of course they would love the two of them. See this is fate at work for you. Lenne and Rose together forever.' "Usako," called Mamoru, snapping Usagi out of her thoughts again.

"Huh" questioned Usagi.

"Who do you like better?" asked Mamoru.

"Skywalker…she inspires Leingod," said Usagi with a smile as she caught site of Hotaru.

"But its Skywalker's love and devotion toward Leingod, that keeps her grounded and moving forward," said Hotaru, as she held Usagi's eyes for a moment before looking toward the T.V.

"The moment you have all been waiting for, Lenne Leingod and Rose Skywalkers new music video, Telephone," said the music video host.

"I love this song" screamed the group as they glued themselves to the T.V.

(AN. I don't own Telephone by Lady Gaga. Did anyone else know that this song was originally for Britney Spears.)

Rose:

_Hello, Hello, baby, you called? I can't hear a thing_

_I have got no service, in the club, you see, you see_

_Wha-Wha-What did you say, huh? Your breaking up on me_

_Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm Kinda busy_

_K-Kinda busy_

_K-Kinda busy_

_Sorry I cannot hear you_

_I'm kinda busy_

_Just a second, its my favorite song their gunna play_

_And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh?_

_You should've made plans with me, you knew that I was free_

_And know you wont stop calling me, I'm kinda bussy._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna think anymore._

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop Telephonin' me_

_Stop Telephonin' me_

_I'm busy_

_I'm busy_

_Stop Telephonin' me_

_Stop Telephonin' me_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

Lenne:

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone_

_Won't make me leave, no faster_

_Put my coat on faster_

_Leave my girls faster_

_I should've left my phone at home_

_'Cause this is a disaster_

_Callin' like a collector_

_Sorry, I cannot answer._

Rose:

_Not that I don't like you, I'm just at a party_

_And I am sick and tired of my phone r-ringing_

Lenne:

_Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station_

_Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, cause I'll be dancin'_

_Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Cause I'll be dancin'_

_Tonight I'm not takin no calls,_

_Cause I'll be dancin'_

Both:

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna think anymore._

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna think anymore._

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Stop callin, Stop callin, I don't wanna talk anymore_

_I left my head and heart on the dance floor._

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_Call all you want, but theres no one home_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club and I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_My telephone, m-m-m-my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club_

_And I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

_My telephone, m-m-m-my telephone_

_'Cause I'm out at the club_

_And I'm sippin' that bubb'_

_And you're not gunna reach my telephone_

Other:

_We're sorry the number you have reached is out of service at this time_

_Please check the number, or try your call again._

"That was amazing, I love it," commented Kakyuu.

"One of the best songs done by them," said Taiki

'Oh if only they knew the story behind that…Seriously Mamoru, stop calling me when I'm out or how about just in general. Actually come to think of it, how did they understand it? It's in English…I get that Japanese students learn it from an early age, but to be able to understand every word…well I guess it's not an overly complex song' "Hey guys, you understood the whole song?" asked Usagi.

"Yeah. It is in English," said Rei.

"It may not be our first language, and it is a little difficult to understand at times but yeah for the most part we understand it," said Ami.

"I guess you need to study harder in English then. Otherwise you would have understood the song," said Galaxia.

"Maybe you should switch to that, since math seems to be getting you nowhere," said Setsuna.

'Fuck all of you. English is my first language, which is why I school all of you in English class…not that any of you would know…none of you are in that class. It's not my fault that I am having an excruciating time learning Japanese. Unlike America, Japan doesn't seem to have a program that ease's you into Japanese.' (AN: I don't know if that is actually true. I do know though that in the America, people from a foreign country, which does not have English as a primary language, are required to take a remedial English class in order to ease into the school system. Well at least my school did.) "Actually it's getting late. I said I would be home for dinner," said Usagi as she packed up her stuff.

"Do you want a few of us to come over later to help you study," asked Makoto.

"Yeah especially since you need English help. After all the best way to learn it, is to listen to more Lenne and more Rose," commented Minako.

"No," said Usagi sharply. The scouts just stared in shock as she never has said anything in that tone of voice to them before. "Well what I mean is I will just ask my mom for help. She studied English in college." 'Well that's kinda true…she did use English in college.'

"Oh ok. See you late Usagi," said the scouts as Usagi left.

Later that night, Tokyo's inhabitants slept soundly a team of artists were busy at work. Orchid's (AN thank you crayola crayons for coming up with the name of the studio) studio remained open to those who deeply inspired by the day's events.

"_Play it back_," said Tohma Seguchi (AN Don't own him either).

The women in the recording room sighed heavily. She was tall and tan and drop dead gorgeous at the tender age of 19. She wore a pair of 6 inch black stilettos, followed by skinny jeans running up her long legs. Her belt was more of a violate sash, that matched with blue vest she was wearing on top of a white cami. Shaking her head of brown locks, her brown eyes opened. "_Ugghh. It's pure crap_," said Lenne.

"_You don't like it_?" asked Seguchi.

"_Not really. It's missing something. It just sounds lifeless_," said Lenne.

"_This is true. Normally your songs are based on things that occur in your life or your emotions that inspire you_," said Rose. The black haired, violet eyed, 20 year old goddess; stepped in the recording room with Lenne. She wore a simple pair of black boots, jeans and a purple cami.

"_Rose-chan_," said Lenne as she moved to greet her lover. "_You inspire me_." The pair shared a brief kiss.

"_I know didn't we cover that this afternoon_?" joked Rose as she pulled Lenne close, resting her head atop of Lenne's.

"_I know right. It took a lot of restraint not lose it this afternoon_," said Lenne.

"_Haha yeah, they didn't even notice how offend you really were. After you left the jokes stopped, but a few were cracked every now and then_," said Rose.

"_Grrr those bitch's. If only they knew…. Oooo. I think I got it. Seguchi hit it_," said Lenne as she walked back over to microphone.

Lenne:

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me_

_Darling this is no joke, this is lycanthropy_

_The moon's awake now with eyes wide open_

_My body's craving, feed the hungry_

_I've devoted myself from Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday_

_Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it_

_I'm starting to feel a little abused like a coffee machine in an office_

_So I'm gunna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover_

_And tell you about it._

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey_

_It's going well so far, she's going to get her way_

_Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent_

_The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student_

_To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar_

_And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later_

_Not looking for cute little diva's or rich city guys that just want to enjoy_

_But having a very good time and behaving bad in the arms of a boy_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Open up and set her free_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_S.O.S she's in disguise_

_There's a she wolf in disguise_

_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_There's a she wolf in the closet_

_Let it out so it can breathe_

(AN I don't own Shakira's son She Wolf either).

"_Once again Lenne, you never seem to stop amazing me_," said Seguchi.

"_Well she is very creative and a musical genius. It's no wonder you can create music on a whim_" said Rose as she embraced Lenne from behind.

"_Haha thanks guys. You know who inspired me on that song right_?" asked Lenne as she leaned into Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. "_Why am I not surprised. It would be interesting to see their reaction if they ever found out though_."

"_It's almost 2. Why don't we call it a night_," said Seguchi.

"_Alright_," said the pair.

"_You coming back to our place_?" asked Rose.

"_Humm. Do I go for 7 hours of tossing and turning because I'm not in your arms or do I go for 5 hours of fantastic sleep, and then get up by 6 in order to sneak back in? I think the choice is obvious_," said Lenne.

"_Good I'm glad. Let's go, my beautiful pop princess_," said Rose she bowed before Lenne.

"_As you wish. You're too much sometime, but I love you even then_," said Lenne.

"_Well I would hope you love me all the time_," said Rose.

"_Oh I do_," replied Lenne.

"_Good, because I will always love you_," said Rose.

* * *

Alright that's all for chapter 1. I'm trying to avoid the entire over used stuff, while still using it. I want to try and use all of the cliché writings, you know the ones, Usagi is betrayed, runs away, becomes famous (usually a singer), comes back shows the scouts what's what, then they reconcile and the story ends with everyone happily ever after. Hopefully this story will be a break from that, and be a little more realistic. So tell me what you think, and what your thoughts are in a review. Also anyone wanna beta for me? I promise I'll stay active this time =p Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Wooo bet you all didn't think I would update so soon did you =p. Thanks to all who reviewed, and a special thanks to my beta Artistia...you rock. On with the story.

* * *

"USAGI," Ms. Haruna yelled.

Usagi bolted awake, "Uh what?"

"What is the answer to the question?" Ms. Haruna questioned.

Usagi, rested her head in her hands, not even bothering to look at the board, "Uhhh 64?"

"That's a good answer. Oh wait we are covering Shakespeare, something that you know nothing about as you don't even have your copy of Romeo and Juliet out," Ms. Haruna harped, causing the class to snicker.

_'Riiiight, I stared in my school's play as Juliet…. Yet I don't know Shakespeare. That's odd I thought I had to memorize Juliet's lines in order to play her. I could recite it better than you, and I wouldn't even butcher it with the language barrier' _Usagi thought.

"_Oh, here  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!"_

Hotaru finished the quote, looking at Usagi the entire time. The class stared at Hotaru in shock, as she not only memorized the line but also did with an English accent.

"That was impressive Hotaru. Good job. Where did you learn that?" Ms. Haruna asked, clearly impressed.

"I know English and Shakespeare well," Hotaru replied.

"Right, well class I do not expect you to have an English accent, but I want you to pair up, and in half an hour you will each recite a scene and give an analyses of it. Hotaru since you are our expert on this subject you will be paired with Usagi in order to help better her understanding of the play. Because of this hindrance on you, I will give you your credit for the day as well as some extra credit. Class pick your partners, go," Ms. Haruna informed them.

_'You bitch. Was it really necessary to publicly humiliate me and single me out in front of the entire class?_' "At least we get to work together," Usagi said as she moved her chair closer to the other girl.

The class began to discuss what scene they would like to recite, Hotaru and Usagi looked down at the text. They each leaned down low enough to inconspicuously pull out their phones.

_You look pissed, _Hotaru texted from underneath her desk.

_No shit. They treat me like crap. Besides its all your fault as to why I fell asleep_, Usagi replied as she too texted underneath her desk.

_Oh but it was worth it wasn't it?_

_Duhhhh. So what scene are we gunna do?_

"_Well we could offer a different analysis," _Hotaru said as she spoke softly to Usagi.

"_True but we would fail if we used the song Love Story. How about we analyze the scene where Mercutio is killed, and how that is the turning point for Romeo," _Usagi whispered back.

The class continued on and in half an hour the presentations began. The class quickly ended before everyone was able to go. "Alright. We will pick up with these scenes tomorrow. For those of you who haven't gone yet, I suggest you work on it tonight," Ms. Haruna advised, looking over at Usagi as she spoke. "For now everyone enjoy your lunch, and I will see you all tomorrow." Ms. Haruna than packed up her things and left.

_'Bitch, I could walk circles around you, oh wait I can't….grrr stupid restrictions. Well at least its lunch-time_,' Usagi thought as she packed up her belongings for lunch.

"Hotaru that was amazing," Ami praised.

"Yeah I don't think anyone could have done it any better," Haruka added.

"Thanks," Hotaru responded.

"You're lucky you're partnered with Hotaru, Usagi," Minako said in a jealous voice.

"Yes, this is a good opportunity to improve your grade and strengthen your study habits, Don't mess it up," Michiru told her.

'Grrr. You suck Hotaru. You have less restrictions then I do. Sooo not fair' Usagi sighed and picked up her stuff. "I know. Don't worry I will pay attention and work really hard on this presentation."

"Honestly though, falling asleep in class again," Setsuna chided, "Unacceptable for a future queen. Don't let it happen again."

_'Fuck you Setsuna. You weren't out late last night. You were probably sleeping or doing the nasty, oh wait your like the champion of lame. You don't do anything but badger me about anything' _"Sorry I was up la-" Usagi started before she got cut off.

"There is no excuse Usagi. No more sleeping in class," Galaxia ordered.

"Yeah odango, how do you expect our systems to work together if you can't even pass high school," Seiya said.

Without a word, Usagi picked up her bag and stood up. She then headed for the door. "Usagi where are you going," Yatan asked.

"To eat lunch," Usagi replied curtly.

"Hold on a second we just need a second to pack up our stuff and will go with you," Minako said

"That's alright, I want to be by myself anyway," Usagi replied as she walked out the door.

_Where are you heading? I made lunch for us today_ Hotaru texted the other girl when she walked out. Hotaru packed up the rest of her stuff while waiting a reply.

"Well that was weird. Normally she wants to eat lunch with us," Taiki commented.

"Yeah mostly to try each of our lunches," Makoto said, causing the group to chuckle.

Hotaru sighedas she continued to listen to the scouts while reading her message, _on the rooftop. _She put away her phone, stood up and headed for the door. "Hotaru where are you going?" Kakyuu asked.

"To lunch," Hotaru replied.

"Alright, were do you want to go today?" Haruka questioned.

"I'm going to eat alone today," Hotaru informed the little group.

"What? Why? We always eat as a group," Minako whined.

"I need a break from your immaturity," Hotaru said shortly as she left the group of puzzled scouts.

"Immaturity?" Ami asked in disbelief.

Hotaru climbed the mount of stairs leading up to the schools rooftop. When she finally made it outside, she noticed Usagi was leaning against the edge of the fence looking at the ground below. "_Well you seem a little pissed._"

"_No shit. They constantly belittle me, and think of me as someone I'm not. If they knew the truth it would be hell. Not only that their lack of respect is starting to get on my last nerve,_"Usagi replied.

"_With the exception of Setsuna, they are just young teenagers. That's not really an excuse but…_" Hotaru started.

"_It's not even that. Think back to kindergarten, when we become friends with someone we learn the things they like, and what makes them tick, laugh, and cry. We are taught to care about our friends, and to be nice to people who are not our friends. Those people down there don't give a shit. The scouts don't give a shit. They don't know anything about me,_" Usagi cried as she turned to face Hotaru.

"_This is true, they don't even attempt to get to know this you. It's really quite infuriating. Part of learning about someone is observing their behavior but also communicating with them. For example I never told you my favorite color was purple. You learned that because you saw it on a lot of things I wear and the things I own. However you learned that I love martial arts because we discussed it when you asked me to teach you,_" Hotaru returned.

"_This is true, but those people don't even attempt anything like that. I can tell you all of their favorite what not's, what they like to do, what makes them happy and so on. Yet they cannot do the same for me,"_ Usagi said, exasperated.

"_Let me ask you this. Hypothetically if they were to start learning things about you and stopped being douches, would you consider them as friends?"_ Hotaru asked, moving towards Usagi.

Flopping down, Usagi sighed, "_No probably not. I don't think I will ever hate them, but I don't think I can be friends with those people. Once we go back, I don't think I will communicate with them anymore. What about you?_"

"_Same goes for me I guess_," Hotaru murmured as she took a seat next to the blonde girl.

"_Well on a happier note, what's for lunch?_" Usagi asked, smiling.

"_Buffalo chicken sub, chips and coke_," Hotaru answered, setting the food out.

"_Sweet_," Usagi replied. She then took a bite of the sub. "_Mmmmm soooo good. I haven't had one of these in a while. I swear when we go home, I am never eating rice again. Gahhh what I wouldn't do for a hot dog._"

"_I know right. Actually pasta and sauce sounds really good right about now_," Hotaru wished while munching on some chips.

"_You know I bet you anything right now they are plotting some mandatory meeting for after school,_" Usagi muttered.

"_Probably. But I wouldn't worry about it for now. Anyway how's the fam? I haven't talked to them in a while_," Hotaru told her.

"_Their good. They send their love, and said to please call when you had a chance_," Usagi replied.

Chuckling slightly, Hotaru replied, "_Alright I'll see if I can give them a call later._"

The girls ate their lunch quietly, while talking about various things. The bell rang singling 5 minutes before classes would resume. It was decided that Hotaru would return first in order to avoid any complications in case they were caught together. Hotaru entered the class room and sat down at her desk. About two minutes later Usagi walked in and sat down. The final bell rang, and the rest of the scouts had yet to show up. Class began and about five minutes later the rest of the scouts showed up.

"Sorry Mr. Hall. We didn't realize what time it was," Haruka said as she and the scouts walked to their seats.

"Oh ho, it would behoove you to be on time," Usagi quipped, causing the rest of the class and Mr. Hall to crack up. The scouts blushed and quickly went to the available seats. "After all I had no problems getting to class on time," she continued.

"So you are the students who are joining us from Mrs. Cyan's English class?" Mr. Hall observed.

"Yes sir," Yatan replied.

"How is she doing, I heard she just had a baby, a little girl, I believe?"

"Yes, her name is Sakura. Our class was split into different English classes while she is out," Michiru said.

"Alright can one of you give me an overview of what you have covered in that class?" Mr. Hall asked.

"We have covered grammar, punctuation, mechanics, and vocab. We have quizzes once a class period, homework every night, and testes every 3 weeks," Ami replied, in full class mode.

"Ah ok. Well you will find that my teaching style is very different from hers. I prefer a more fun and creative method. In this class, there are no quizzes or tests, just homework and projects. You will be graded on your stylistics, and presentation of your work. I want you to have fun learning this language, hence the more creative style to this class," Mr. Hall told his new students, "Now class, I want you to begin like normal. Free write for 10 minutes and then we will share what we have written. Begin."

Usagi sighed, and reached down to pull out her notebook. At the same time she also grabbed her phone and sent a quick text from underneath the table. _I hope you know I'm not going to start doing crappy in this class because of them._

Hotaru felt her phone vibrate. She pulled her phone out and kept it hidden from sight while replying. _Don't worry love. I wanna see their reactions when they find out you do better than them in this class. Besides you don't speak with a perfect accent in this class anyway so they would never know this is your first language anyway. _

_Haha k. Good_, Usagi replied.

The girls set to working on their free writes. Every once in awhile the pair would glance up and look at the other scouts who seemed to be struggling with the exercise. Usagi smirked as she gained inspiration looking at the scouts. Soon the 10 minutes was up, and pencils were put down. "Now class I know you were hoping that either Hotaru or Usagi would go, but let's give our new class mates a chance," Mr. Hall said, "Who would like to go first?

"I'll go first," Minako jumped up.

"Alright, thank you for volunteering. Please tell the class what you wrote about, what kind of literature it is. For example if you wrote a poem, or a short story, and then read your work," Mr. Hall told her, sitting down at his desk.

"Ok, well my dream is to become a pop star like Lenne Leingod, so I wrote a song. Here it goes. _The mall is always happening. It has floors of stores, shoes and stools. People all about, walking and talking. Never any crime, as-" _Minako was cut off as the sound of laughter rang throughout the class room.

"Usagi! Hotaru! Control yourselves," Mr. Hall shouted.

"Hahaha I'm sorry Mr. Hall," Hotaru squeaked, trying to contain her laughter.

"Yeah but you have to admit this song is terrible. I mean shoes and stools, that doesn't even rhyme," Usagi laughed.

"Maybe she is referring to poop," Hotaru pitched in.

"Well that's true. It is a homophone. So there could be a stool sample in the shoe, though I do feel sorry for the person who puts on that pair," Usagi replied causing the class to crack up. Minako turned red from embarrassment and quickly sat down.

"Alright Usagi makes an excellent point. Can anyone tell me what a homophone is?" Mr. Hall asked, "Anybody?"

"Hey what about Ami sir? She claims to be the expert in her former English class," Hotaru said.

"Ah is this true Ami?" Mr. Hall asked, turning to the supposed genius.

"Yes sir," Ami replied.

"Alright so don't be shy what is a homophone?" Mr. Hall asked her.

"I…I don't know sir," Ami murmured.

"What about Taiki, she seems to be pretty good at English as well," Usagi also piped in.

"Taiki?" Mr. Hall turned to the other 'genius.'

"I don't know either sir," Taiki replied, embarassed.

"It seems no one can tell me what a homophone is. Why don't we ask one of our English experts then? Usagi, since you brought up it up you can explain it," Mr. Hall said.

"As you wish. A homophone is word that sounds exactly the same, but has a different meaning. For example, the word mouse, if you flashback fifty years ago, you would be referring to the small and completely harmless rodent. Presently another meaning for the word refers to the mouse associated with a computer. The words can sound the same but be spelled differently. For example, the words _hair_ and _hare_, the first one refers to the hair on your head while the second one refers to a rabbit," Usagi answered.

The scouts just stared at Usagi in shock as she was able to answer a question that no one else but Hotaru seemed to know. "Alright which one of you is next," Mr. Hall asked.

"Please don't subject us to more torture. Minako song was bad enough," Hotaru groaned.

"I admit, the homophone confusion was pretty funny, poop in the shoe," Mr. Hall remarked as he broke down laughing with the rest of the class. After regaining composure again Mr. Hall gestured for the next student to start. "Now class, I know you enjoy each other's work, but we have to give the new students a shot."

The scouts each took their turn sharing their work. The rest of class sat their begrudgingly looking bored, and pained at the terrible works that their new classmates were sharing. "Thank you guys for sharing. We don't have time for another one," Mr. Hall said causing the class to moan and cry out that it wasn't fair, and that they wanted Usagi and Hotaru to go. "Now class they can't always go. Besides I need to explain your final project for the year. Now as you know the school festival is at the end of the month. Your final project will be due then. You are to create a something that you will be sharing during the festival. You will be sharing your work before during the school assembly and submitting it for grading after. You will be based on your creativity, stylistics and knowledge of the English. The presentation itself will be graded on pronunciation, and creativity. It is meant to be about 15 minutes long." The bell rang, signaling the end of class. "Alright please hand in your free writes, and I will see you all later. Have a good rest of your day." Mr. Hall gathered their work and left to teach his next class.

"Well that was interesting," Haruka commented.

"What was?" Usagi asked as she and Hotaru turned to face the group.

"This class is harder than I thought," Ami replied.

"That's because Mr. Hall believes in a more practical way to teach English," Hotaru said in a matter of fact way.

"This is going to be tough. I am not very creative when it comes to art or writing," Makoto sighed.

"I agree I prefer to have something that is concrete, and that I can research," Ami agreed.

"Then write your free writes on something you know," Usagi told them.

"It doesn't have to be creative, their just more fun if they are," Hotaru replied as well.

"Speaking of which Hotaru, don't give answers to Usagi," Michiru scolded..

"What are you talking about?" Hotaru asked.

"Usagi would have never gotten the answer to the question if you hadn't told her what a homophone was," Taiki answered.

"What are you guys going on about," one of the other students from the class said.

"Usagi only knew the answer to the question because Hotaru told her," Ami replied, looking towards the student.

"No she didn't," said another student.

"Usagi is just good at this subject. Deal with it," said a third.

"Jeez for a friends you don't give her any credit," the first one commented as the class emptied.

"Seriously guys. You can't even give me credit for something I'm actually good at," Usagi snapped as she stood up and left.

"You guys are idiots," Hotaru hissed as followed after Usagi.

"Maybe, Usagi is actually good at English," Seiya murmured.

The school day continued as normal. Eventually classes ended at 2 and the scouts split to do their clubs and other activities. The starlights and Michiru headed to study, along with Haruka. Minako went to volleyball, Makoto to cooking and Ami to science club. Usagi and Hotaru wandered around town a bit before heading back to Usagi's house. Once there the pair headed up to Usagi's room. "_Can you believe them, what dicks_," Hotaru muttered as she sat down at Usagi's table.

"_I know right, seriously. I can't be good at one thing_," Usagi sighed as she flopped down next to Hotaru.

"_Well actually your good at a lot of stuff_," Hotaru replied.

"_Hahaha thanks, not that they would know it_."

"_Don't worry about it. We'll leave soon enough_."

"_I guess you're right."_

"_So have you decided what you're going to do for our English project_?" Hotaru asked

"_Yeah, I'm going to do a CD_," Usagi replied

"_Me too_. _Why does this not surprise me_," Hotaru remarked before she stuck her tongue out at Usagi.

"_Careful where you stick that. Only present it if you're going to use it_," Usagi joked.

"_Yeah yeah yeah_," Hotaru said, "_Where should we start?_"

"_How about Japanese_," Usagi suggested.

"Alright," Hotaru relented as she switched into Japanese.

The girls worked on Japanese for a while. After about an hour of Japanese the girls switched over to something else. Jokes, comments and bouts of laughter occurred, but both were happy to enjoy each other's company. A knock was heard from down stairs. "Who could that be?" Hotaru wondered.

"I'm not sure. Probably one of Shingo's friends or something," Usagi guessed.

Usagi's mom then entered the room. "Usagi, your friends are here for a study session. Why don't you and Hotaru go down stairs with them? There is more room for all of you down their than up here" Mrs. Tsukino suggested.

The girls sighed and grabbed their things and headed down stairs. '_Stupid scouts ruin everything,_' Usagi thought. The pair followed Mrs. Tsukino down to the dining room. Hotaru was the first to sit at the table, joining the other scouts. "Hey guys," Usagi greeted as she entered the room from the hall. Instead of walking into the room, Usagi stumbled in, falling on her stomach causing the group to laugh.

"Hey Usagi," the scouts said as they got control of themselves.

"Geez your such a klutz Usako," Mamoru chuckled.

_'Fuck you. If you lived in and spent most of your time in either Jimmy Chou's or Stiletto's you would have a problem readjusting into small heals that only rise slightly off the ground' _Usagi thought.

"Maybe you should take some dance classes. It might cure your klutziness and teach you how to be graceful," Setsuna suggested.

"That might not be a bad idea Usagi," Mrs. Tsukino agreed.

"I wouldn't envy the class or her partner. Most would probably end up in the hospital after a full out klutz attack from Usagi," Rei joked, causing the scouts and Mrs. Tsukino to laugh.

"Thank you guys for taking the time out of your day to help Usagi. She could use all the help she can get. Usagi make sure to pay attention. You need to get your grades up. I'll be right back with some refreshments for you," Mrs. Tsukino said, leaving the room. As she walked by Usagi, the girl caught the whisper that Mrs. Tsukino had said while leaving, "Honestly what a useless child. For someone as perfect as my sister was, her daughter is a total fuck up."

_'You cunt. I see you doing nothing with your life. At least my mother accomplished things in her life. And I am not a fuck up, you just can't look past your jealousy to see who I really am, nor could you see that I am not my mother. You jumped at the chance to be better at her in some way so you compared Shingo to me, which isn't fair_.' "She will always be better than you," Usagi whispered so only Ikuko could hear it.

"Anyway, Hotaru what are you doing here?" Kaykuu asked.

"Usagi and I were working on our project," Hotaru replied.

"Oh I see. How is that going?" Setsuna queried.

"Good, it's done. We just need to present it tomorrow," Hotaru said.

"I hope you didn't do all of the work," Michiru commented.

"I didn't do anything, Usagi came up with it all on her own," Hotaru replied.

"That's shocking," Seiya remarked dryly.

"Usagi, why don't you get off the floor and we'll work on math," Ami commanded.

"Right," said Usagi.

"Let me help you Usako," Mamoru gallantly offered his services and helped her to her feet. "Good afternoon love," Mamoru said, leaning in to capture Usagi's lips.

_'Must not puke in mouth, must not puke in mouth' _Usagi repeated over and over again in her head. With fists clenched she returned the kiss. The kiss finally ended much to the relief of Usagi.

"Mind if we turn on the radio?" Makoto asked as Mrs. Tsukino entered the room with some drinks.

"Not at all. Usagi, Mamoru, keep the affection to a minimum. I'm not ready to be a grandma," Mrs. Tsukino ordered.

"Will do," Mamoru replied, with a charming smile.

_'I just threw up in my mouth a little. That was a mental image I did not need to see… Is it possible to wash my brain out with acid, soap won't get it clean' _Usagi thought as she sat down.

"Great," Makoto said as she got up to turn the radio on.

(An: I don't own My Hands by Leona Lewis)

Lenne:

_I wake in the morning tired of sleeping  
Get in the shower and make my bed alone  
I put on my makeup talking to the mirror  
Ready for a new day without you_

And I walk steady on my feet, I talk, my voice obeys me  
I go out at night, sleep without the lights  
And I do all of the things I have to keeping you off my mind  
But when I think I'll be alright I am always wrong 'cause

My hands, don't wanna start again  
My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find

My hands, they only agree to hold  
Your hands, and they don't wanna be without  
Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go

I talk about you now and go a day without crying  
I go out with my friends now, I stay home all alone  
And I don't see you everywhere and I can say your name easily  
I laugh a bit louder without you

And I see different shades now and I'm almost never afraid now  
But when I think I'll be okay I am always wrong 'cause

My hands, don't wanna start again  
My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find

My hands, they only agree to hold  
Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without  
Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go

Sometimes I wake, I see them reaching out for you  
Quietly breaking whatever shields I spent so long building up  
I cannot fake 'cause when they cry I'm unspoken  
They miss holding my baby

My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
They just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find  
My hands, your hands, they don't wanna be without  
Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go

My hands, don't wanna start again  
My hands, no, they don't wanna understand  
My hands, they just shake and try to break whatever peace I may find

My hands, only agree to hold  
Your hands, no, they don't wanna be without  
Your hands, and they will not let me go, no, they will not let me go  
No, they will not let me go

"That was Lenne Leingod with _My Hands_" the D.J. called out.

"I love her songs, They are always so beautiful," Mrs. Tsukino sighed.

_'Really Aunt Ikuko, really… now she's probably thinking of why I can't be like Lenne… I thought it would be obvious with the last name…guess not' _Usagi thought.

"I know I would love to see her in concert," Haruka said.

"I would simply love to perform with her," Michiru remarked as the starlights nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you ask your producers to try and do a joint concert like you guys had," Ami suggested.

"That's a really good idea," Yaten agreed.

"Then we could see Lenne up front," Minako squealed.

"Gee thanks," Seiya muttered.

"What she means is we would be able to see someone who we like but don't get to see on a regular basis," Rei soothed as she tried to calm Seiya down.

"Can we focus now, enough about Lenne Leingod," Usagi sighed.

"Well that was out of character," Rei remarked flatly.

"If you're just going to sit there and talk about Lenne then go home and do it. At which point I will continue to work with Usagi," Hotaru ordered.

"I suppose your right," Setsuna sighed in agreement.

The scouts soon focused on their studies with the occasional joke cracked here and there. Around 8 the scouts left, and everything settled down. Usagi took a shower and was headed to bed by 9:30. As the scouts drifted asleep, across town, Orchid Studio was open late once again.

"_So watcha got tonight Lenne_?" Seguchi asked excitedly.

"_It's really good. I love it,_" Lenne said, "_Can you give me a beat_?"

"_What kind sparky_?" Rose asked.

"_This song needs upbeat, dance, and a little bit of techno rolled into one_," Lenne answered.

"_Humm ok try this_," Rose said as she played the beat.

"_Perfect,_" Lenne cried.

"_Alright ready…Go_," Seguchi said as he began the recording session and started the beat.

(AN: I don't own Faded by Cascada)

Lenne:

_Faded..hated  
Faded..hated  
Faded..hated_

_You never take  
Take the time to really look  
Look at the one  
The one I really am  
You try to fit  
To fit me in a perfect box  
You let me slip between the cracks_

Now I've faded  
into someone else  
Made me someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees

_I'll bet you don't_

_Don't even know my favorite song  
You tell me how  
How I should wear my hair  
You wanna change  
Everything I ever was  
Try to erase me  
Till I'm not there_

Now I've faded  
Into someone else  
Made me someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true color's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees

_Now I've faded  
Like I never was  
Till I don't even know myself  
Yeah I'm faded  
Into what you want  
But I'm not takin' it too well  
_

_I don't wanna be your little picture perfect pretty girl  
Who's got nothing to say  
I'm not gonna wait around  
Let you run my whole life down  
So you can watch me fade away  
_

_(Faded, hated)  
You try to fit  
Fit me in your perfect box  
(Faded, hated)  
You try to fit  
Fit me in your perfect box  
You try to fit  
Fit me in a perfect box  
You let me slip between the cracks_

Now I've faded  
Into someone else  
Made me someone I don't wanna be  
Yeah I'm faded  
My true colour's gone  
Like a picture nobody sees  
Yeah I've faded  
Like I never was  
Till I don't even know myself  
Now I'm faded  
Into what you want  
But I'm not takin' it too well  
Now I'm faded

"_Where did you come up with that Lenne_?" Seguchi asked.

"_Haha funny story_," Lenne laughed dryly.

"_Oh? Is this what you wrote earlier today_?" Rose asked.

"_Of course. Their expectations of me inspired the song_," Lenne confirmed, "_I just wish that my own family wasn't full of jerks. I just want them to see, and be able to love each other for who they are and not who they think they are or who they think they will be one day_."

"_Well if it's any consolation_," Rose started as she entered the room where Lenne was sitting, "_I love you just the way you are. Until your dying day and then forever after_." Rose then took Lenne into her arms and kissed her passionately.

"_It does. Thanks. And I will love you always as well. My place tonight_?" Lenne asked.

"_Anything for you_" Rose answered. "_It's almost midnight. We'll see you tomorrow, Seguchi_."

"_Night boss man_," Lenne waved.

* * *

Alright that was chapter 2. Let me know what you thought if you have any ideas as to what I am doing with this. Review laters.


End file.
